Black Cats/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: The battle of Peleliu finally came to an end in November of 1944. Three bitter months after it was supposed to. When we shipped out for Okinawa, the airfield became a vital asset in the campaign. Among those stationed there are the crews of the US Navy Black Cats. Men who would risk everything before they would leave any of us in enemy waters. Cats' 3, 1945 of Okinawa Officer Locke Cat Squadron VPB-54 The player takes control of Petty Officer Locke, a gunner on the PBY Catalina Mantaray during a mission in southern Okinawa. Harrington: (over radio) Boats, coming over them now. Booth: Yeah, I see 'em. Landry! Open up comms! Major Gordon... Vessels are now in visual range. Unmarked Japanese merchant fleet, designation unknown. Gordon: (over radio) They're probably re-supplying the enemy on Okinawa. Booth: Legitimate targets? Gordon: (over radio) Affirmative. They're part of the enemy war machine. Permission to engage. Over and out. Booth: Roger that. Laughlin, Locke! Get to your stations! Start picking targets! Locke moves from the right turret to the bow turret in the front of the sip and mans the gun. Visible are three merchant boats and various PT boats. Booth: Open fire!!! Keep it up!! If much damage is caused to the merchant ship. Laughlin: WHOOAAHH!!! You see that shit blow?!!! After Mantaray passes the first merchant boat. Booth: Get on the rear gun! Taking MG fire on our six!!! Locke moves from the bow turret to the ventral turret at the back of the ship. He opens the hatch, places the gun in the turret and mans the gun. If the player causes major damage to the second merchant ship, one or both of these lines is said. Landry: Good job, Locke! Laughlin: Booom!!! Damn right they're resupplying the enemy! Decks are loaded with ammunition! After passing the second merchant boat, Harrington can be seen flying by. Harrington: (over radio) HEY!... Watch your fire there! Mantaray comes across the third merchant boat. Harrington: We got infantry on deck... Laughlin: Take 'em out. Occasionally, when the player fires on the third merchant ship and causes much damage. Booth: PT boat sunk. Nice shooting! Mantaray passes the third merchant ship. Booth: We're going in for another run. Harrington: (over radio) Echo that. Mantaray makes a turn to the right. Laughlin: Shit!!! Anyone see flak guns on that first pass?!!! Booth: Taking evasive action!... Everyone hold on! A small, abrupt explosion knocks Locke off of the gun and on the floor. Locke's vision is blurry and his head shakes around. Booth: Damn that was close! Locke?!!! Shit! Tell me we've not lost our gunner! Landry: He's okay... Locke's vision returns to him. He gets up and moves from the ventral turret to the right turret, shooting at various PT boats. Laughlin: What the fuck are merchant ships doing with that much firepower?! Booth: That must be some pretty important cargo they're carrying. Laughlin: We need to get below the flak! I can't line up a decent shot! Booth: I hear you... We got MG fire all around. Take out those fucking PT Boats! They're our biggest threat right now! Harrington: (over radio) This is getting too risky! Should we abort? Booth: Negative. We can do this. Landry: (If something breached in their plane) We've got a hull breach right above me! Smokes starts to fire out if one or both lines are heard. Laughlin: Engine number one is smoking! We got smoke coming from our number two engine! Booth: Takin' her down low! Locke, Laughlin, keep on them... Shoot out those damn spotlights! You put a lotta holes in that PT Boat. Laughlin: Much more of this and we'll lose that engine! That's a hit! Mantaray begins flying right beside the row of merchant ships. After the first ship is passed. Booth: Japanese PT boats! 9 o'clock! Get on the left turret! Locke moves from the right turret to the left turret. When Mantaray reaches the middle of the second merchant ship. Laughlin: You got it! Come here, ya little shit! Mantaray passes the second merchant ship and moves from the left turret to the right turret. When Mantaray reaches the middle of the third merchant ship. Booth: Pick your targets, Locke! Mantaray passes the third merchant ship. Laughlin: Shit. I think we disabled them, but they're still afloat. Booth: I'll take us as close as we can... But we need to wrap this up! This is our last pass. Locke moves from the left turret to the bow turret. Either the player or Harrington sinks the three merchant ships. After passing the merchant ships, Locke moves from the bow turret to the left turret. Harrington: (over radio) I think we got 'em all. Laughlin: Oh, yeah... They're going down. Booth: Good work, Locke. You've saved a lot of lives on Okinawa. We're done here... Get some altitude. Headin' back to base. Harrington: (over radio) Echo that. We got pretty roughed up on that last run, Booth. Landry: Confirmed, Hammerhead... You got smoke comin' from your number two engine. Harrington: (over radio) Gauges ain't hitting red... We should be able to hold her... As long as we don't run into any more trouble with the enemy. Landry: Oh hell... Captain... Distress call coming in... The fleet's been hit en route to Okinawa. Locke makes his way from the left turret to the bow turret, but looks at Landry to see what he is saying. Landry is turning knobs on some radios and is listening to them on a headset. Landry: Air support's too far out... At least one Infantry transport ship has already gone down. Booth: Okay... Locke, seal the ventral hatch. We'll be putting down on the ocean... Let's go get our men. Locke moves to the ventral turret and then he removes the gun from the turret and closes the hatch. He then moves to the bow turret and mans the gun. Zeroes then begin to fly by and assaults the black cats. Harrington: SHIT! You hear that? Booth: Zeroes! Right below us! Shit! Take down as many of those damn planes as you can! Get firing, Locke! Radio the fleet! Tell them Tojo's headed right at them! We've got Zeroes! Coming in fast! Mantaray and Hammerhead go into battle. Booth: 11 o'clock! Low! Laughlin: 9 o'clock! Booth: 3 o'clock! Laughlin: '10 o'clock! High! Booth: 12 o'clock! Laughlin: 6 o'clock! Hammerhead begins to smoke. Harrington: (over radio) We're hit! Booth: Your number two engine is a ball of fire! Shut it down! Shut it down! Harrington: (over radio) I am trying! The controls are shot to hell! Booth: Hold it together, HARRINGTON! HOLD IT TOGETHER! Harrington: (over radio) Mayday! Mayday! We are going down, I say again we are going... Hammerhead explodes. Booth: HARRINGTON!!! DAMN IT... We lost Hammerhead! We're on our own... Okay, people... the fleet still needs our help... Anyone want to back out? Didn't think so... We're going into a hot zone. I want everyone sharp and ready for anything. Bastards wiped out most of our ships. Laughlin: Holy shit... Do you think anyone's gonna be alive down there? Booth: Well, I-I see multiple casualties in the water. Laughlin: Shit... Poor bastards... Landry: We better not be the only ones responding to this distress call. We ain't got room for all of them. Booth: We'll do what we can... Taking us down. Mantaray drops to the water, and begins floating towards the destroyed American fleet. Laughlin: Kamikazes! 2 o'clock! High! The kamikaze planes crash themselves into the American ships. Booth: INCOMING! RIGHT SIDE! Locke moves from the bow turret to the right turret. Landry: Sink those damn PT boats before they rip our men to shreds! American Navy crewmen from the destoyed fleet can be seen swimming towards Mantaray. They can be heard pleading for help. The player has the option to save them. Booth: Zeroes! Laughlin: 3 o'clock! High! Booth: Shit... More PT Boats! 5 o'clock! Landry: This is Black Cat Mantaray 54... The fleet is down. Repeat, the fleet is down! We have multiple casualties in the water! Taking heavy fire from enemy aircraft. Requesting immediate support! Booth: Landry! Any word on that air support? Landry: I'm getting nothing on the radio. Booth: Keep trying... We better pray that they show up! INCOMING! LEFT SIDE! That was close! Locke moves from the right turret to the left turret. A Japanese zero smashes into the water next to the ship. Navy crewmen can be rescued here, as well. Booth: 9 o'clock! Take out those fucking PT Boats! Laughlin: Where the hell's that support? Landry: There's no response! Laughlin: Shit! We gotta go! Booth: Not yet, Laughlin. We can't abandon our men! Laughlin: Sons of bitches! 9 o'clock! 7 o'clock! 10 o'clock! Booth: INCOMING! LEFT SIDE! Take out those fucking PT Boats! Mantaray shakes violently. Booth: DAMN! We're hit! Laughlin! Make sure we're not taking water! Laughlin: I'm on it! Booth: Locke! Take his place on the dual 30. Laughlin: Port side's pretty torn up, but we're holding! Locke moves from the left turret to the bow turret. Booth: Zeroes! Landry: They're all around! Booth: Keep 'em off what's left of the fleet! Locke! You need to take out some of those Zeroes before I can take us up! Stay on that trigger. It's all on you... Zeroes begin to fly by. Booth: 1 o'clock! Laughlin: Shit! Ammo's running low! Right 50 Cal.'s almost out! Landry: That ain't good! Laughlin: Shit... Our right wing's torn up! 1 o'clock! Booth: 1 o'clock! Laughlin: Dammit! I'm out! Right turret's out of ammo! Left 50's almost out! Some time passes. Laughlin: We got fire in the engine! Shit! We're out! Left turret's out of ammo! Booth, we gotta get out of here! Booth: There's too many Zeroes! Let's hope there's enough left on the front! Locke! Make those shots count! 12 o'clock! We got Zeroes! Coming in fast! Three Zeroes fly towards Mantaray. Locke's turret runs out of ammo, and the Zeroes close in on Mantaray, but in slow motion, they explode and fall into the ocean. Three American planes pass over Mantaray. Corsair Pilot: (over radio) Black Cat Mantaray 54. Havok 26, coming over you now. We'll take it from here... Get yourselves back to base... Booth: Landry, prep for takeoff! Laughlin, patch us up as best you can. Okay... Taking her up... Mantaray begins moving and eventually begins flying. Booth: How did we do? Landry's answer to Booth's question depends on how many men the player saved. One Man Rescued= Landry: We only got one... Let's pray he makes it. |-| Two Men Rescued= Landry: We just got two, and they're in a bad way. |-| Three Men Rescued= Landry: There were too many damn Zeroes... We only got three. |-| Four Men Rescued= Landry: Locke did pretty good, we got four. |-| Five Men Rescued= Landry: We pulled five men on board. Good job, Locke. |-| Six Men Rescued= Landry: Bunks are full. Thanks to Locke, we got six men. Booth: Okay... Taking us home. 'Laughlin: '''Halle-fucking-lujah... ''Mantaray flies off, with American planes flying around the surviving ships of the destroyed American fleet.